1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to an improvement in a baitcasting reel having a first side body and a second side body arranged at opposite ends of a spool for supporting a spool shaft, in which a whole or part of the first side body defines a lid member which may be dislocated to expose an opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-43031, for example. The first side body of this reel which does not have a handle includes a first frame opposed to the spool, and a bearing for supporting the spool shaft. The bearing is separable from the first frame by operating a plate-like member interposed between the first frame and bearing. The bearing is separated to allow removal of the spool, which facilitates elimination of a backlash. This baitcasting reel has a further advantage of allowing a fishing line to be changed with the spool.
A conventional baitcasting reel having a similar construction to the above reel includes a lid corresponding to the bearing which allows removal of the spool. This lid is detachably attached to a frame. Normally the lid is provided on the first side body not having a handle. The second side body having the handle has an interior space defined by a second frame opposed to the spool and a second case covering the second frame. This interior space accommodates transmission gearing and a clutch mechanism for transmitting drive from the handle to the spool.
The second case and second frame defining this interior space are interconnected by screws inserted from an outer lateral surface of the second case to act as a connecting device. Heads of the screws project from the outer lateral surface of the second case. Thus, the heads tend to contact an angler's hand, which is not pleasant to the touch. There is room for improvement in this respect.